


Revelation

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: - You know, for someone not taking a nap, you sure look like you are taking a nap.Theo’s voice is almost inaudible, a low whisper that sounds like a secret.- Shut up.The chimera chuckles next to him, and Liam has to keep himself from smiling.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thiam Secret Santa, for http://narniaismymaze.tumblr.com/. Hope you like it ! It's a mix between fluff, angst, and boys bickering.

Liam is tired.

 

No, strike that.

 

Liam is completely exhausted. 

 

He has not slept in forty-eight hours, and his eyes burn from the lack of sleep. His head is heavy, thoughts losing themselves in the labyrinth that is his mind. And he knows he is not the only one, he knows they are all on edge, but he does not have the energy it would take to be sympathetic.

 

Melissa’s kitchen is overcrowded. On the table are spread two maps of Beacon Hills, and a few different textbooks about tenuric currents. Around the table, Scott, Stiles and Derek are talking, trying to make sense of the last attack. A few meters from there, on the sofa, Lydia is trying to sleep, her head on Malia’s thighs, and her cheeks still wet from her last prediction. Corey and Mason are bent over a black book, exchanging theories with hushed whispers. 

 

Liam tries to keep his head in the game, but his whole body is slowly failing. He needs some rest, they all do. But how could they go to sleep when three people already died today ? 

 

He needs to gather himself. 

 

A few meters from him, Theo is leaning against a wall, the back of his head resting against a small cupboard. He looks almost relaxed, that way. Still, Liam can see the dark bags under his eyes, and the way his fingers are fidgeting behind his back. He doesn't know when he started noticing these things. He might just have gotten better at being a werewolf. 

 

He takes a few steps, getting closer, and Theo turns his head to meet his gaze. A small smile comes to his lips.

 

\- Need a nap, puppy ?

 

Liam does not reward him with any answer. Instead, he settles for mirroring the position, and let himself look at the people in the room again. 

 

Stiles is talking faster and faster, his hands moving around his head, and he keeps pointing at things on the map. Liam does not know what is the current theory - they had so many already - but Derek looks like he disagrees, and that means they are not any closer to a decision.

 

Next to him, Theo sighs.

 

\- This is not going anywhere.

 

Liam agrees with a low hum. And then, for a few seconds, he lets his eyelids close themselves, turning the view into a complete darkness. 

 

It feels soothing. He can still hear, and smell the people around him, but at least the light is not blinding anymore. The wall is cold behind him, but he could almost fall asleep right there, standing in the middle of the depressed room. 

 

He lets his senses expand, taking in everything around him. He can hear Malia murmurs to the devastated banshee leaning on her. He can smell Stiles, reeking of the swamp he fell in. He can feel Derek’s presence, a few meters on his left, and the emotions whirling from everyone.

 

He can hear Theo’s heartbeat, on his right. Slow. Appeasing. He can feel his warmth against his arm. And, without thinking about it, he can feel himself leaning in the direction of the chimera.

 

\- You know, for someone not taking a nap, you sure look like you are taking a nap.

 

Theo’s voice is almost inaudible, a low whisper that sounds like a secret.

 

\- Shut up.

 

The chimera chuckles next to him, and Liam has to keep himself from smiling. He adds : 

 

\- I know. I am usually better at knocking you down.

 

\- Yeah. Well, you usually don’t run on a few hours of sleep.

 

In front of them, Stiles raises his voice.

 

\- This is not going to work, Scott. This is exactly what they expect from us. And…

 

\- So, what do you propose ? Derek interrupts.

 

Scott opens his mouth, but Theo is faster.

 

\- Sleep.

 

There is a long silence, and everyone slowly turn their head to the corner in which Liam is now waiting. Theo shrugs.

 

\- We can’t keep planning and fighting if we are that tired.

 

\- There are people … Scott tries.

 

\- I know. There are people who need help. Who need us. The thing is… Do you really think we would be useful to anyone right now ?

 

Scott opens his mouth to say something, before he closes it again. His eyes slowly look around the room, stopping on every single person, as to measure their level of tiredness. Next to him, Stiles strokes his face with a sigh.

 

\- I hate to say this but… Theo has a point.

 

Now, Scott is looking at his best friend with something that looks like betrayal in his eyes. Stiles shrugs.

 

\- Most of us have not slept for two days. Lydia is so distressed by her predictions that she can’t close her eyes. My mind is… My mind is racing. We need a break.

 

 

\- People are dying.

 

\- And we won’t save them if we can’t think straight.

 

There is a long silence, and everyone is looking at the alpha, waiting for his verdict. Scott takes his time, sharing a long look with Derek before he seems to get to a decision.

 

\- Alright. Let’s all take a break, while we wait for Chris.

 

\- I’ll guard the house, Derek offers, while taking his jacket.

 

\- And we’ll keep working on this book, Mason adds. Corey and I did sleep last night.

 

Scott nods once, before turning to the two girls on the sofa.

 

\- There are three rooms upstair. I’ll take mine with Malia. Stiles, you can have my mother’s, it has a bathroom and I am sure Lydia would like a shower. There is another spare room for…

 

And then, he turns to the both of them, and stops.

 

\- We’ll take it, Theo offers. Don’t worry, I am way too tired to kill anyone tonight. Your beta will be safe.

 

* * *

 

 

The room is small, but inviting. It smells clean, and fresh, just like all the rooms in the house. Liam would kill for a shower, but his legs take him to the large bed, and he can feel his body reclining on the comforter.

 

From where he is, in the door frame, Theo smirks.

 

\- Seriously ? You are not even going to undress ?

 

\- Can’t. Don’t. Have. Energy, Liam muffles, his head finding a pillow. Oh god, this is heaven.

 

Theo takes a few steps in, and takes his sweater off. Then, he gets rid of his shoes, and of his jeans. At least, that’s what Liam makes out of the noises. His eyes are closed now, and he does not plan on opening them again.

 

\- Come on. Your shoes at least.

 

Liam tries. He really does. But his body is heavy with sleep, and the bed is so comfy… He can’t sit down.

 

There is a sigh, coming from where the chimera stands. And then, Theo is walking to him, sitting on the end of the bed, and opening his laces.

 

It feels quite surreal, having Theo taking his shoes off. And there is a part of him that wants to tense, to ask him to stop. But at the same time…

 

He does not have time to decide, because soon enough, his shoes are on the floor, and Theo is pulling the comforter from under him. Liam groans, but does not fight it. There is a part of him that understands the intent, and is thankful for it.

 

And then, there is a weight on the other side of the bed, and a head on the pillow next to his. The comforter is drawn on both of their bodies, bringing an immediate warmth on him. Liam sighs, relieved, and finally comfortable.

 

\- You better not snore, Theo whispers, stirring next to him, as if to find the perfect position.

 

\- What, you need your beauty sleep ? Liam manages to ask, fighting his furred tongue.

 

Theo does not answer, but Liam can feel him finally settle, facing the werewolf’s back. His breathing is shallow, but his heart seems as calm as it was in the kitchen.

 

It feels natural, having someone next to him in bed. He knows that werewolves are made for pack, and that he will always feel better with company. So, he does not try to analyze it, and instead, he chooses to close his eyes, and enjoy a few minutes of grace.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam does not know when this, when them, became something.

 

These days, Theo is always around, and there is always something to do. So, he focuses on action, on dealing, and not on analyzing.

 

The thing is, it’s all a question of conveniency. It makes sense for Theo to be around, ready to fight, ready to help. So, yes, Theo sleeps at his house. He sleeps in his bed. It’s a two-people bed, and it’s large, and they both can sleep on their side.

 

Liam has shared his bed with Mason so many times… It seems normal to do the same with Theo. Of course, they are not friends, not the way he is friend with Corey or Nolan. But they share the same objective : surviving, and helping others survive.

 

And it also makes sense for Theo to have a spare of clothes in his room. Anything could happen, and most of their patrols end up with one of them covered in mud. Liam’s mother does not ask questions, even when there are clothes that are not his own in the laundry basket. 

 

Right now, they are both studying for a test coming up, Theo laying on the floor, while Liam is sitting on his bed. It’s almost midnight, and Liam had to close his window a few minutes before, the biting cold of december being a little too much.

 

\- I am done for tonight, he finally says, closing his book. He yawns, before adding : Do you plan on staying here tonight ?

 

Theo shrugs, and close his notebook too.

 

\- Don’t know.

 

Liam raises an eyebrow, mockingly.

 

\- Oh, do you have other places to go ?

 

The chimera stretches out from his current place, and Liam can’t help but notice the way his skin shows at the bottom of his t-shirt.

 

\- I have lots of propositions. People want me to spend the night…

 

\- But do these people have your favorite chocolate bars ?

 

Theo catches the candy that Liam just threw at him with a small smile.

 

\- They have other kind of things for me to enjoy.

 

\- Don’t doubt it. Still, I have central heating.

 

The chimera finally stands up, and Liam has to raise his head to meet his gaze. Theo seems amused right now.

 

\- You know, if you want me to stay, you could just ask ?

 

\- Oh, yes, Theo please stay. I like to hold your hand when I get nightmares.

 

* * *

 

 

There is a second desk in his room now, installed by Dr Geyer when he found Theo doing his mathematics homework on the bed. And he made some room for Theo’s book on the shelf.  It’s not really his room anymore. 

 

There has not been any serious threat these last few weeks, but Theo is still around. Annoying him with his remarks, mocking him daily, and sharing his bed every night.

 

So, it’s not that much of a surprise when Liam’s come home, and there is another heartbeat upstairs. It’s late - he had been training with Corey, and lost sight of time - and neither of his parents are home. 

 

He pushes the door to his room slowly, and is greeted by a darkened room. In the bed, Theo is already asleep, a book next to his pillow, like he fell asleep reading. His hair is a mess, and he is wearing one of Liam’s t-shirt, a white old thing that is worn out.

 

He looks soft, and innocent, Liam realizes with a smirk. Not so evil chimera anymore. 

 

The werewolf goes to the bathroom silently, takes a shower, and gets ready for bed. Then, still careful about making any noise, he walks to the bed, and plop next to Theo.

 

The thing is, as Theo was alone in the bed, he did not really keep to his side. He is in the middle, his head on Liam’s pillow, and his body stretched out in diagonal. 

 

Liam could wake hip up. He could. Theo would groan something, turn to his other side, and go back to sleep.

 

But he looks so peaceful right now, and Liam doesn't really care about sides anymore. So, he lets his head fall next to Theo’s, sharing the pillow, his body close to the chimera’s. 

 

Under the covers, the warmth of Theo’s body is welcoming. His breathing, heavy and deep, caress Liam’s ear. It should be unnerving, having someone so close to him, making that kind of background noise.

 

It isn’t.

 

It feels like home.

 

* * *

 

 

They had not have a big fight since before the Anukite. Of course, they did not agree on everything, and their levels of sarcasm were usually over the roof, but this…

 

\- Fuck you Theo.

 

Liam is so angry right now, angry like he has not been in months. He can feel the electricity going through his blood, and his fingers tremble with the strength of the violence he keep inside.

 

In front of him, Theo’s eyes are flashing, an electric blue that is at the origin of this whole mess.

 

\- What do you want me to say ?

 

\- I want you to tell the truth ! I want you to tell me who you killed… Which innocent life you…

 

Theo opens his mouth, then closes it. He swallows.

 

\- So, you still think I would kill an innocent. Is that right ?

 

Liam does not answer anything. He keeps his fists close against his sides. He should have known. This whole thing, him and Theo being allies, and friends, and sharing… Sharing what ? A life ? A home ? Moments ? It was not meant to last. And he knew, deep inside, that he should have been careful. But Theo had been good at making him forget about his past.

 

Theo, who is now in front of him, his face dissolved in a rictus of anger.

 

\- You don’t believe me… After all this time…

 

\- Your eyes are blue ! They were not blue when…

 

\- Well, things change ! Maybe you should pull you head out of your…

 

Liam’s fist comes flying into the chimera’s face, but Theo dodges it easily.

 

\- The fuck ?

 

\- You lied to me !

 

Theo looks like he might say something, but then, his whole face turns into a closed off mask.

 

\- I should leave.

 

He turns to the door, but Liam grabs his arm.

 

\- No ! You have to tell me…

 

\- You won’t believe me !

 

Theo’s voice is earnest, and his heart does not flutter. His eyes are still flashing intermittently, but there is also something else there. Something Liam can’t comprehend.

 

\- Try me.

 

The chimera sighs, before forcing Liam to let go of his arm. They stay that way, facing each other in the small room, for a while. Then, Theo whispers.

 

\- I haven’t killed since the Anukite.

 

Liam listens to his heart, and there is no sign of lying. He feels some relief flooding his veins. He wants to believe this, he wants to believe Theo, he realizes.

 

\- Then how ? He asks, with a low voice.

 

He is answered by a shrug.

 

\- I don’t know. Well, I have a few theories…

 

\- Enlighten me.

 

Theo pass a hand through his hair, and he still looks exactly the same. The same Theo whith whom Liam has spent days, and nights. The one who always fall asleep in the same position, bent in two, his arms around his torso. The one who hates eggs at breakfast, but would kill for waffles. The one who is bad at mathematics, but has a 4.8 GPA it in physics.

 

The one Liam has grown accustomed to. The one he has learnt to appreciate for everything he is between the fights and and with the snickers.

 

\- I guess… I guess I found myself a conscience ? These last few weeks, I have done some digging in my past and… I think I felt guilty. I think it triggered… This.

 

Liam has no idea how werewolves eyes work. He only has pieces of information, things he has gathered from Scott, Derek, and Mason. He has no idea if someone’s feelings about a murder would be enough to turn their eyes blue.

 

It would be so easy not to believe Theo. Because there is a passive, and he knows Theo is still dangerous, still unstable. He has seen the way his eyes shine when they are in a fight, and he has to hurt people. He knows Theo love intriguing, love making plans. 

 

Maybe this is all part of a plan. It would make sense. Theo manipulated once, and he killed Scott. Maybe this is just act two.

 

But Theo is still there, facing him, and his hair is longer than it used to be. He wears a Beacon Hills sweat, a little bit too big for him, and he has the watch Liam offered him for his birthday around his wrist. He is Theo, the chimera, but he is also…

 

Liam’s Theo.

 

And it’s hard to reunite the two pictures, it’s hard to decide what is part of his past and what is present Theo. Liam need time. He need to think about it.

 

But this is not only about him. There is a boy in front of him, a boy that has been broken beyond repair, and who is slowly piecing himself together. A boy nobody ever rooted for, a boy whose cheeks teint in red everytime Dr Geyer compliments him. 

 

Theo is there, in front of him, waiting for the sentence. And he looks like a part of him already accepted the idea that Liam is going to ask him to leave. The idea that even the person the closest to him can’t trust him.

 

And it breaks Liam’s heart, the fact that his opinion is so important to the chimera right now. The fact that his decision towards this is going to impact Theo’s life so much. It’s such a big responsibility. 

 

It’s such a trust confession. 

 

Liam does not know. He has not absolute certitude about this. But there is a boy in front of him, and this boy… This boy needs him.

 

And if he has to be honest, he needs him too. Because the mere idea of asking Theo to leave… It feels like tearing his arm off. 

 

So, Liam closes his eyes, and breathe in. He takse in the smell of the room, both their odours and the life it radiates. And he breathes out, before opening his eyes.

 

\- Alright… He whispers, a small voice that is not like him. Alright. I believe you.

 

Theo’s eyes widen, and his arms fall to his side.

 

\- You…

 

\- I believe you.

 

There is a long moment, Liam waiting for Theo to realize what he just said, and to react. And it takes him almost a minute, a minute of tension, of not breathing, of repentance.

 

And then, Theo breathes out, and closes his eyes. His heart is racing, in his chest, and he swallows with difficulty.

 

_ He thought I would not believe him. He thought I would not trust him. _

 

Theo keeps his eyes closed, and his breathing is still laboring by the time Liam takes a step towards him. Slowly, with caution, he comes closer and closer, looking at the boy in front of him.

 

\- I believe you, Liam repeats, with a little more strength. I trust you.

 

Theo opens his eyes, facing Liam’s for a second, before the werewolf brings his arms around the boy’s shoulders, bringing him to a hug.

 

\- I trust you.

 

The way Theo reacts to those words… Breathing easier with every repetition, his heart slowly easing… 

 

It almost feels like a declaration. 

 

And the way Liam feels, with the other boy in his arms…

 

**It’s a revelation.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
